Users have access to an ever increasing variety of content. Additionally, the amount of content that is available to a user is ever increasing. For example, a user may access a variety of different documents at work, a multitude of songs at home, store a variety of photos on a mobile phone, and so on.
However, traditional techniques that were employed by computing devices to navigate through this content may become overburdened when confronted with the sheer amount of content that even a casual user may access in a typical day. Therefore, it may be difficult for the user to locate content of interest, which may lead to user frustration and hinder the user's perception and use of the computing device.